Useless
by Valie
Summary: After Lavender breaks her leg, she can't help but feel useless. -Lavender/Padma/Parvarti- -Femslash- -Oneshot- For the The Pairing One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever


**Pairing:** Lavender/Padma/Parvarti  
**Prompts:** _Useless, "Alright...alright.", Crafty_ The Pairing One Hour Challenge/The Hardest Challenge Ever (HPFC) | _Broken bone_ cottoncandy_bingo | _Protective_ kinkbingo  
**Contains/Warnings:** Femslash, threesome, twincest, hurt/comfort, fluff  
**Word Count: **1,001

**A/N:** The pairing was supplied by the challenge I wrote this for, which is fun because I like trying new pairings and I haven't really done that in a while for the HP fandom. Was supposed to write this in an hour but... No, that didn't happen. =\

* * *

Sighing, Lavender attempted to reach for the magazine on the bedside table to no avail. Glaring down at her legs, she shifted and attempted again but it proved to be too difficult because one entire leg was in a cast and she was under strict orders not to move it in the least. Taking her wand where she had it beside her, she attempted to reach for the magazine one last time but was no more successful in her efforts.

"Need some help?" Padma asked, entering the room.

"I feel so useless. All I want is to read a magazine and I can't even reach for the blasted thing without some help," Lavender sighed, looking at the magazine forlornly.

"How about..." Taking the magazine, Padma helped Lavender get comfortable again and placed it on her lap. "You just let myself and my sister help you until you are well again."

Leaning in, Padma brushed her lips against Lavender's, earning a soft sigh.

"I still feel useless," Lavender grumbled when she pulled away.

"If you want to be useful," a new voice in the room began, "then you can lay back."

Giving Parvarti a quizzical look, Lavender folded her arms. "And how will I be useful like that?"

Claiming the space on Lavender's other side, Parvarti touched her dark fingers gently to her long time friend's cheek. Sliding her fingers lightly against skin, Parvarti's hand slipped down slowly to her neck and down her torso to the hem of Lavender's shirt. Dark fingers slipped beneath, caressing pale skin as lips claimed lips. Breathing sharply through her nose, the injured young woman felt a second pair of hands slip along her uninjured thigh, moving steadily upward from her knee to the bottom of her shorts.

"Crafty..." Lavender managed to get out between one pair of lips and a second pair took over.

She had to admit, it was that same craftiness that she had always appreciated and loved about the Patil sisters. Usually it seemed like they were working in cahoots, but she had known them long enough to know otherwise. One worked right off what the other was doing as if of one mind. The same definitely seemed to apply to the situation as hands found her breasts beneath her bra and another pair of hands kneeded and stroked her hip and thigh before a single hand slid down her shorts. Gasping into Parvati's mouth, Lavender tried to figure out who was fingering her and quickly lost interest in doing so when the same fingers slipped into her.

Panting now, she clung onto the twins as she used her good leg to rock herself against the thrusting fingers. Possibly by accident - possibly - she took handfuls of arse in her hands to hold onto, barely able to enjoy the dark blushes spreading across identical cheeks. Parvati began to lick her exposed breast, Lavender unable to remember when her shirt had been pushed up to expose her like that, or where the magazine had gone. With a small keen, her torso arched off the bed, someone's hands on her hips to keep them down so she wouldn't re-injure her leg. Breathing hard now, Lavender licked her lips as the twins made sure she was okay. She wasn't sure how much use she would be in this situation until the twins, satisfied Lavender was okay, leaned over her and shared a deep kiss right in front of her, tongues tangling.

Of course, she suddenly realized.

They were removing their shirts and Lavender took her cue to reach out and touch dark skin, savoring the identical sighs her touching caused. Padma was wearing a skirt so Lavender easily slid her hand up a smooth thigh and found no barrier between her hand and more naked flesh beneath the skirt. Perhaps they had masterminded this in advance after all. Lavender smirked at the thought, wondering how long they had planned to string this along before they got her in a situation like this? Either way, Parvati was removing her pants and Lavender was happy to graze her free hand over the delicious curve of her hip and over her mound, fingers gliding through black curls, before finding what she was looking for.

As if one, the sisters moaned as Lavender's fingers worked between their thighs. It hadn't been easy to master this particular level of synchronism, thrusting the fingers of one hand into one twin and rubbing between the other's thighs, but it was well worth the multiple failed attempts in the past to get it right. Careful, the sisters managed to keep clear of her broken leg, keeping themselves close to Lavender's top half despite their desire to give her as much pleasure as she was giving them. Breasts bouncing in Lavender's face were licked and suckled as well as the injured woman could manage, trying to give most of her attention to what her hands were doing - It was difficult to have to choose though.

Finally, Parvati cried out sharply, clamping around Lavender's fingers that still moved within her, and not too long after, Padma gave into her own orgasm. The twins nestled on either side of Lavender afterward, nuzzling against her neck as dark fingers tugged at her clothes lazily and slid against her skin teasingly. After a while, Parvati finally spoke up.

"Still feel useless now?"

"Alright... alright..." Lavender sighed. "So I'm not completely useless like I originally thought."

Padma kissed her throat. "You're not useless at all, nor are you a burden. Just take joy in the special care we give you while your leg heals."

"Special care you say? More special than helping me bathe and bringing me meals in bed?"

Parvati propped herself up on her elbow, sliding her arm over Lavender's midsection. "Yes, much more special than that."

Parvati's lips claimed hers and Padma moved down the bed to begin kissing up her good thigh. Maybe there was something to be gained from this after all.


End file.
